Jimmy Hopkins vs Bart Simpson
Jimmy Hopkins vs Bart Simpson is Peep4Life's one hundred and twelfth DBX! Description Season 8 Episode 7! Bully vs The Simpsons! Your worst nightmare at a new school is probably going to be the bullies. Well, these two cross paths and only one can walk away- which one will it be? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED 'DBX ' Fight "Who the hell's the new kid?" a gruff voice asked, making his way to the front of a crowd. The children had surrounded a new boy who was clearly trying way too hard to impress. He completed a quick montage of skateboarding tricks before posing in front of the group. "Wow, what a loser!" one girl laughed. "Who does he think will be impressed?" snickered another one. Crestfallen, Bart groaned and trudged away. "Oi, Jimmy. He's taken your board." Gary pointed out. "He what?" Hopkins demanded, charging for Bart. Bart ducked a punch and flipped the skateboard into his hands. "Oh, man. It's almost as bad as running into Jimbo..." 'Here we go! ' Throwing his full body weight forward, Jimmy tried a shoulder barge on Bart. This was an easy dodge and Bart began running in the opposite direction. "Smell ya later, sucker!" Bart snickered rushing towards the side of school. Jimmy gave chase and grabbed a hold of Bart by the collar. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, punching Bart in the gut three times before tightly wrapping his arm around Bart's head. Bart struggled against Jimmy's strength and found himself desperate enough to bite down on his arm. Jimmy shouted out in pain and released Bart, allowing the Simpson to capitalise with a kick to Jimmy's knee. Bart then leaped on top of a wall, pulling a slingshot from his shorts and aiming down at Jimmy. Unfortunately, Jimmy had grabbed his ''slingshot and was also aiming towards Bart. The two fired a stone at one another, the projectiles colliding in the air, cancelling each other out. Bart jumped off the other side of the wall and Jimmy gave chase. As Bart landed, Jimmy rushed around the corner and speared Bart almost out of his boots. Jimmy then began unloading several punches on Bart, until the Simpson shook him off. Bart then grabbed a stone from the floor and hurled it at Jimmy, clocking him in the head with it. For a moment, no one reacted. Bart stared nervously and Jimmy finally revealed his face, a red trickle slipping down his face. "Oops. I'm sorry man, but you started it!" Bart protested. Jimmy put a hand over his fresh wound and examined the blood before glaring at Bart. "Now you've really done it!" he exclaimed, chasing after Bart again. The two traded punches but Jimmy gained the advantage with his size and strength advantage. He delivered an uppercut which bust Bart's lip. "Okay man, you proved your point and got even, can we call it now?" Bart asked, a begging tone creeping into his voice. Jimmy's response was to grab a stone from his pocket and hurl it at Bart, who ducked and swept at Jimmy's leg. He would probably have been better kicking a brick wall; at least they didn't respond! Jimmy kicked back at Bart, tripping him. He then let out a loud yell as he tried to jump on him to deliver a punch combination. Bart wriggled free and noticed a skateboard. "Yoink!" he said, stealing it and skating off. "You're not getting off ''that ''easily!" Jimmy warned, grabbing a board of his own and chasing after him. Jimmy aimed with his slingshot and fired at Bart. Bart lifted his board, dodging the shot and grinding on a wall. Jimmy tried to replicate this skill, leaping up but being hit in the face by a spitball from Bart. Jimmy toppled off the board and hit his back hard on the steps. People around him began laughing, which fuelled Jimmy's rage more. He chased after Bart, who had just crept into the boys' dorm room. Jimmy looked around and got an idea. He began scattering marbles around the door: the only way in or out. He then pulled the fire alarm and stood back. Pandemonium unravelled as boys scrambled to the door and began falling over the trap. One of these was of course Bart, who was trying to blend in. Jimmy got after him, but as he reached him, Bart had unhooked a fire extinguisher and was spraying Jimmy to repel him. When the powder had subsided, Bart had already legged it through the door. Jimmy was once more giving chase, throwing stones at Bart but having no luck. The chase saw the two end up in a scrapyard, where Bart got his slingshot out and aimed at Jimmy. Ducking Bart's first shot, Jimmy grabbed a bin lid. He used it as a shield, blocking two more stones before hurling it suspiciously Captain America-esque as it clonked Bart on the head. "D'oh!" he remarked, falling into another bin behind him. Jimmy laughed, "Not so cocky now, are you new kid?" He turned to leave, but Bart got back out of the bin and ran at Jimmy. He punched him in the back, as hard as he could but Jimmy had no physical reaction. "If you're going to hit me, do it like a man!" Bart took a desperate swing at Jimmy's face, but the bully blocked and punched Bart in the gut. Bart hunched over and Jimmy delivered a hard punch to the face, knocking Bart on his back. Jimmy then grabbed a nearby baseball bat, as Bart went to grab his slingshot. Bart fired just as Jimmy swung. The projectile caught Jimmy in the mouth as his bat caught Bart across the top of the head. Blood began pouring over Bart's skin and Jimmy spat out several teeth. The bully began laying into Bart relentlessly with the bat, breaking it over his back. "Aye carumba!" Bart cried, as more cuts and marks appeared on his body. Jimmy grabbed Bart by the collar but Bart still made an effort to free himself. He kicked Jimmy down low, forcing him to release Bart and try to recompose himself. Bart took cover behind a car and fired a stone towards Hopkins. Jimmy ducked out the way and scrambled behind a bin. He grabbed a stinkbomb from his pocket and decided he would need to flush him out. He threw the bomb into the heap in front of Bart. Sure enough, Bart reemerged- coughing and swatting away the odour of the stinkbomb. Jimmy then grabbed a hold of Bart, separating him from his slingshot and kicking ''him ''down low. Bart crumpled on the floor and Jimmy added insult to injury by giving Bart the ultimate wedgie! "AYE CARUMBA!" Bart cried out, before being stuffed into a bin. "This is gonna be messy, new kid. Any last words?" Hopkins asked, lighting a fire cracker. "Eat my shorts..." Bart said, trying to seem tough. Hopkins dropped the cracker into the bin and closed the lid. The bin exploded, along with Bart and Hopkins returned to school. Alone. No scrawny new kid was gonna push ''him ''around! '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Jimmy Hopkins! Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Villain' themed DBXs